Be A Hero
by fezzesarecool1011
Summary: Percy promised. He promised to always be a hero, so when someone needed help, he rushed in to help. Little did he know, when he took on a superhero name, he sparks a new prophecy involving a certain wallcrawler. And when Percy is moved to Midtown High, trouble naturally finds him. But this time, it's a different kind of trouble. And that trouble happens to catch SHIELD's eye.
1. A New Friend From The Cemetery

**A/N: So… Another story… This takes place after the Last Olympian, and HoO will not happen, but somehow Percy loses the curse of Achilles. This story will be told either from Percy's or Peter's POV. Also, I have no idea what grade Percy should be in at the end of the 5th book, but in this, he's going into his junior year. This starts a week after Percy's 16th birthday. Peter has not yet been approached by Fury, and school for them starts on the 28th. So the story starts three days before their school starts.**

 **Disclaimer: Despite how AWESOME it would be to own these characters, I do not. Bummer.**

Percy's POV

We beat Kronos. But at a price. Kronos threw Annabeth across the throne room with enough force that it was obvious that she was dying. As she was dying, she found a way to bring Luke out of Kronos' control. I was unable to help Annabeth, but after Luke sacrificed himself, I rushed over to her. As she lay, dying **(A/N: Who here hates the 2nd PJO movie?)** her last words to me were, "Percy, always be a hero. Promise me. Don't go dark, don't tune out the world. Be a hero, Seaweed Brain. Promise." Dumbstruck I nodded. Finally, her breath stopped. I sat next to her body, silently crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to find my father.

"I'm sorry, Percy. Truly." I stood up and wiped away my tears as best as I could. Athena came over and picked up the body. I stood in front of Zeus, who had offered me one wish. He suggested immortality.

"No." Zeus looked surprised. I had thought about it, but then I thought of living forever, when Annabeth had such a short life. I wished for the gods to properly recognize all their children. The gods obliged. Before I could leave Olympus though, my father and Hermes stopped me, one at a time. Hermes showed some pictures of the city, and Susan B. Anthony strangling Fredrick Douglas. He apologized for lots of things, including Annabeth's death, and that's when it really started to sink in. I left as politely as possible and headed to the elevator, but I was intercepted by my dad.

"Percy."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Percy, you did well today. I'm sorry that it had to end this way. You… The curse of Achilles. It's gone."

"What? How?"

"What tied you to your weak spot? Was it Annabeth?"

"Yes…"

"Percy, with her death, your body couldn't hold onto the curse. It left you."

"So?"

"So, be careful, son." With that he turned and left.

• **Oh, look! A line break!** •

A week after the battle, I sat in my mom's apartment. Paul had been called to a teacher training course in California for the next year, and my mom informed me that I would not be attending Goode this year. She didn't give any reasons, but I went along with it. I was still dazed and grieving. I'd been visiting her grave every day, so after my mom told me that I would be changing schools to Midtown High, I went to visit her grave.

I walked to the graveyard where Annabeth had a grave, even though the body was burned. I sat down in front of it and closed my eyes. I thought about the past four years, and how hectic they were. I told her I was sorry. I felt responsible for her death, if I had acted quicker, maybe given her ambrosia or something. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the other boy behind me until he spoke.

"Are you okay? You've been here for a long time."

"Yeah… I'm fine, thanks." I stood up.

"Peter Parker," he said, sticking his hand out. I took it.

"Percy Jackson."

"Who was she?" Peter asked, eying the name on the grave.

"My best friend," I said, my voice getting choked up.

"I'm sorry… My uncle died a while back. He was shot. And the worst part was that I could have stopped it. But I didn't." I looked up. We just met and we already had something in common.

"I'm so sorry." We stood in silence for a little bit, until a phone rang. I knew it wasn't mine, I didn't even have one. Well, I did have Annabeth's old one, but I didn't carry it with me. Peter pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hey, Aunt May, I'll be home soon, I'm at the cemetery…. Okay, bye!" He hung up and pocketed his phone. "That was my aunt. I have to go. It was nice meeting you!" Peter said while running out of the cemetery.

I glanced at my watch and decided that I should head back, too. I walked out of the cemetery and down the sidewalk, passing plenty of apartments. I was walking peacefully when I heard a scream. Flipping up my hood, I ran over to an alley, where there was a blonde girl, only slightly younger than me, and some creep trying to steal her money. Annabeth's words rang in my head. "Be a hero." I rushed in. Hand to hand combat was never my strong suit, but I couldn't draw Riptide, he was just a mortal. I shoved him off the girl and punched him in the face. He fell down, but got up again. Summoning the water from the pipes in the alley, I pushed the man down. Now soaked in water, he ran off. The girl looked grateful.

"You just saved me! Are you one of those Avengers? How'd you do the thing with the water?"

"An Avenger? Gods no! I'm just trying to keep a promise." _Me? One of the Avengers? Yeah, right._

"Well, thank you."

"No problem…" I said. I turned around to leave.

"Wait, do you have a name? Phone number? Anything?"

"Oh… Well, do you mean like real name or superhero name?"

"Either."

"Well, I suppose I just saved you, with powers, I'll go with superhero. Hmm…" I tried to think of a good name. "Riptide," I said finally, choosing the name of my sword.

"Riptide," the girl repeated. "I like it. Well, thanks again, Riptide." I smiled. Walking out of the alley, I continued home.

When I arrived, my mom had made blue cookies and ordered pizza. She gave me a hug, and we sat down in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom," I said. She nodded.

After saving someone, pizza, and my mom's blue cookies, my spirits were considerably lifted. I went into my room and crashed on my bed. Before I knew it, I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: First chapter is done. You peeps are probably super mad that I killed off Annabeth. And I apologize. Kinda. Not. Trust me, I ship Percabeth as much as the next person, but I deemed it necessary for the story. The next chapter will probably be published in 2 weeks, but I'm not sure. Please review!**

 **~fezzesarecool1011**


	2. Currents

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I actually almost forgot to post it. Whoops! Peter's POV this time. I found the fight scene at the end of this chapter surprisingly easy to write, but then again, it's short.**

 **EDIT: For some reason, when I published it, the paragraphs were all in one, so I separated them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Peter's POV

When I arrived at my house, I said hello to Aunt May and went up to my room. I turned on the light and sat at my desk. I opened up my computer and went to news, where there was J. Jonah Jameson was ranting about Spider-Man–err, me. I was about to close the page, when a small blog came up. I skimmed the page. It was by an anonymous girl, who was saved by a person in a blue hoodie, who had stopped a guy from stealing her bag, with water. She said he called himself Riptide. I was going to look him up, but Aunt May called me down for dinner.

"Coming!" I yelled, and shut down my computer. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So, an email from the school came tonight, there's a new kid joining your class this year. His name was… Uh, Percy Jackson. Yeah, that's it. He's joining your class," Aunt May said, when I sat at the table.

"Percy? I think I met him today, at the cemetery. He seemed nice."

"Yeah? That's good." Aunt May put our plates on the the table, it was fish and potatoes. After dinner, I went back up to my room, to try and find more information about Riptide. In the end, all I found was the blog and a Wikipedia article on literal riptides. Figuring, What the heck? I opened the blog again. Looking at it more closely, I reread it.

 _Tonight, I was walking down the street, when a mugger came at me. It's scary, being mugged, so I screamed. Apparently, it was my lucky night. Someone heard. A person in a hood. He came running to my aid, and punched the mugger. When the mugger got back up, the person in the hood summoned water which he used to knock down the mugger. I asked him for a name, and he asked if I meant real name or superhero. (He sounded kind of sarcastic.) In the end, he settled on calling himself Riptide. I thanked him and he left. Tonight was a reminder to me that, although there's those dirty scumbags and petty thieves, there's always heroes. People who care. Whether they're ordinary firemen, or extraordinary beings with superpowers, they care. Don't forget that._

After reading this, I decided to go out and scout for this "Riptide" guy. I told Aunt May that I going to sleep, then snuck out. I swung around a little bit, but nothing happened. I stopped on a rooftop and looked down on the city. Nothing seemed to be happening. I headed back to my house. Sneaking in the window, I took off my costume and went to sleep.

When I woke up the entire house smelled like pancakes. I stumbled downstairs where I found Aunt May cooking…. You guessed it! Pancakes! I sat down at the table and wolfed down the pancakes.

"So, Peter. Do you have everything you need for school? It starts in two days," Aunt May asked.

"Yup!" I managed to say with my mouth full of pancakes.

"Okay. That's good." She noticed that I had finished my pancakes. "You want more?"

"No thanks. I'm meeting Harry at 10:00. We were gonna go meet up with MJ."

"Well you better hurry, it 9:55!" I glanced at my watch and shot up. I ran upstairs and got dressed. I stuffed my Spider-Man costume into a backpack and ran out the door.

When I arrived at Harry's, he was waiting outside the building.

"Where were you? You're 10 minutes late!"

"Hehe… Slept in. Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Well let's go. We shouldn't keep MJ waiting." We started walking off, towards Central Park. When we got there, there was a rather angry redhead there.

"You two, are late. And I had something important to show you!"

"Well, we're here now. What did you want to show us?"

"So I was going around the Internet looking for some interesting stories, when I came across a blog, about this girl who was mugged. She was saved by a person in a hood, who called himself–"

"–Riptide," I said. "I saw the blog."

"Riptide? Why's he called that?" Harry asked.

"Well, apparently, he stopped the mugger by manipulating water."

"I'm still confused."

"Harry, a riptide is a strong ocean current," I explained. The confused look on his face remained.

"Riptide. Ocean. Water," MJ clarified.

"Oh… hehe… I knew that."

"Do you even pay a bit of attention in school?" I vaguely heard MJ ask, I was staring into the park, where I could've sworn that I smelled smoke. Suddenly, my spider sense went off.

"Get down!" I said, pushing Harry and MJ behind a car, just as a bolt of lightning hit the ground, inches from where we were. I looked up to find Electro. I mentally face palmed and turned to my friends. MJ had her camera out and was recording the whole thing. Harry was quietly watching from behind her. They seemed busy, so I wasn't surprised when they didn't notice me sneak off. Sneaking into an alley, I put on my costume and swung back into Central Park.

"Hey, Zappy! Miss me?" I called, landing on a street lamp. I shot webs in his eyes, but he pulled them off. He threw more lightning at me, which I dodged. We played tag a little more, until Electro hit me. I flew back and I could make out a building behind me. Before impact, I had one last thought. _Uh oh!_

 **A/N: This chapter ended up a little longer. I hope you people like it. I am trying really hard to keep everyone in character, so tell me if I'm doing a good job, or if there's something I need to fix or improve. R &R!**

 **Expected Update: 3 weeks**

 **-fezzesarecool1011**


	3. I Rather Like My Eyebrows, Thanks

**A/N: Hey, peeps. I'm back. A little insight about the chapter, it starts the morning before the Electro attack. More insight: the Prophecy of Seven never happened. Also, I'm obviously not an expert on Ancient Greek armor, but when I say breastplate, I actually mean the entire front thing. I have no idea what that's called, and Google wasn't helping. Maybe I should let you read the story so you actually know what the heck I'm talking about.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own either of these. I will tell you if I somehow, magically acquire the rights, but chances are slim.**

Percy's POV

I woke up as the sun started shining into my window. My clock read 9:30, so I hauled myself out of bed. I pulled a camp T-Shirt on and a pair of shorts. I looked around for my sweatshirt. I found it thrown over the back of my chair. On it, was a note. First in English, and then in Greek. It read, "Percy, last night, a new Great Prophecy was recited.

 _The son of the sea will keep his vow,_

 _And help his home, should fate allow,_

 _Athena's foe will take a stand,_

 _To protect New York from evil's hand,_

 _The lost will be found, with twisted soul,_

 _And only one can make it whole._

This new prophecy was recited when you saved that girl. Or more accurately, when you took on a 'superhero' name. Which is why we have giving you this gift. We understand that these superheros have a tendency to have secret identities. Now, when you flip up the hood of this sweatshirt, it will become a suit of armor, with a helmet. Take off the helmet, it turns back to a sweatshirt. The helmet was made specially for you. It should all be light, but durable. We hope you succeed in your quest. -Hermes and Poseidon. P.S. We also modified your sword. Now, instead of passing through mortals, you can use it as a blunt instrument, but it is incapable of killing them, no matter how much force you put into it."

I stared at the sweatshirt in disbelief, mostly because that meant that the gods had stolen it. Then again, the note was from Hermes. I glanced at the sweatshirt. I put it on and flipped up the hood. Sure enough, a few seconds later, I was wearing a surprisingly light, flexible, breastplate of what I guessed was leather and celestial bronze, and a similar helmet. The helmet was light, and I was surprised to find that it didn't make my face sweat. I ran over to the mirror in my room and looked at my reflection. I was wearing the bronze helmet and breastplate. I had no sleeves. I noticed that my pants had changed, too. I was now wearing semi-loose black pants with pockets and black sneakers.

I pulled the helmet off and my clothes went back to normal. I ran downstairs where my mom was putting pancakes on the table.

"Oh, Percy. I was just coming to wake you!" I sat down at the table and started eating. The pancakes were gone in an instant.

"Thanks, Mom! I'm going to go for a walk, down in Central Park. Grover told me that some of the in the naiads were complaining and pestering him because of those superheros and villans always fighting. I promised to help."

"Okay, be safe!" my mom called as I left.

I headed over to Central Park, but when I arrived, it was chaos. There was some maniac in a cheesy costume fighting Spider-Man. He seemed to be doing fine until the maniac, Electro I think, zapped him and he went flying into a wall. Electro turned back to the people in Central Park and continued his attack. Quickly, I flipped up my hood and instantly, my outfit changed into the armor.

"Yo! Sparky! Over here!" I yelled. Electro turned.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Riptide. You probably haven't heard of me," I said. Just then a third person joined in.

"Riptide? You're that guy who save the girl from the mugger!" I turned around to see Spider-Man.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, someone started a blog."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Well, yeah. The girl you saved."

"I'd hate to interrupt you two, but I thought you were trying to stop me?"

"What an ego," Spider-Man muttered.

"Trust me, you don't know ego's like I do." The sky rumbled. "I wasn't even talking about you!" I grumbled. Just then, Electro tried to zap Spider-Man again. Drawing Riptide, I ran at him, blocking the lightning bolts. When I was close enough, I slammed the pommel of my sword in his face. He stumbled backwards, but recovered fast. He sent a bolt of electricity at me. When it hit me, a familiar feeling came over me. I remembered my fight with Thalia, right before the Oracle showed up in the woods. I remembered how Thalia had used her spear as a conductor. Water is a conductor. I stood up, groaning, with a new plan.

"Spider-Man! I have an idea, but you need to keep Mr. Fry-off-your-eyebrows, here, busy."

"Okay, but I hope it works. If it doesn't, then our eyebrows won't be the only things getting fried." I stood still and closed my eyes. I called to the water from the lake where I fought Hyperion. My eyes snapped open and the water was rushing around me.

"Spider-Man, out of the way!" I yelled. Spider-Man shot a web at a nearby building and swung out of the way. I doused Electro in water, and surrounded him in a bubble, except for his head.

"Let me go, you–" he was cut off by Spider-Man, who had webbed his mouth shut. Electro tried to zap his way out of the water, but instead zapped himself.

"Nope, not happening!" Spider-Man called.

"You try to zap your way out, you zap yourself instead," I stated clearly. Electro stopped struggling. "Good. Spider-Man?"

"On it!" Spider-Man leapt forward and knocked out Electro. I returned the water to the lake, now that I didn't need to contain Electro. I turned to Spider-Man.

"Thanks for the assist," he said.

"No problem!" I said lightly. We stood in awkward silence until a redheaded girl my age came running up to us with a camera.

"Spider-Man! Riptide! My name is Mary Jane Watson. Can I interview you two?" she said, gesturing to her camera. I looked at Spider-Man who looked startled by the girl.

"Oh… Uh… Sure," I said, hesitantly.

"Okay. First question. Do you know each other, do you work together, or did you meet today?"

"Well," I said. "I knew of Spider-Man, but before today, I've never met him in person." Spider-Man nodded in agreement.

"Why did you save that girl in the alley?"

"To keep a promise," I said. The girl –Mary Jane, paused.

"Hmm… What do you think of each other?" Spider-Man answered first.

"Wow. I mean, I read the blog, and that girl seemed really grateful. You seem like a good person."

"Uh, thanks. I think that Spider-Man is pretty cool and I would disagree with Jameson calling him a menace. I–"

"MJ! Where's Peter? I can't find him!" A boy with light brown hair came running over to Mary Jane. Next to me, I heard Spider-Man mutter something under his breath.

"Oh shoot! Look at the time! We should both probably be going now, bye!" Spider-Man yelled. Taking it as a cue to leave, I disappeared into the crowd. I ducked into the woods and took off my helmet. When I was back in my normal clothes, I rejoined the group of people that had gathered around the unconscious Electro. I saw Mary Jane, the boy looking for a Peter, and Peter, from the cemetery. I'd assumed that the the boy looking for Peter had found him. By then, the police had arrived and were sectioning off the area. Peter spotted me and started heading over with his friends.

"Hey! Percy!" he called. When they got to where I was standing, he introduced his friends. "This is Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn. We hear you'll be joining our class this year."

 **A/N: These chapters are getting increasingly longer. The first one was around 900. The second one was probably around 950. This one is over 1000. They'll probably vary. I was having trouble finding a good place to end it. Well now this chapter is done. Please review!**

 **-fezzesarecool1011**


	4. So, Percy

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, stuff happened. On another note, I recently finished season 2 of Daredevil. Now I'm sad. I didn't particularly like the ending, but I was glad Elektra died. Erm… Spoiler Alert. I kind of have a reputation for being a walking spoiler, sooo….. By the way, I forgot to mention that Percy also had Daedalus' laptop now because Annabeth died.**

 **Disclaimer: Still empty handed.**

Peter's POV

After the fight with Electro, I felt all tingly. It was probably the result of being shocked so many times. After the fight, MJ had interviewed me and Riptide until Harry realized I was gone, so I had cut it short. I swung into the alley where I left my backpack and changed. I ran out to join MJ and Harry. They were standing in the crowd of people staring at Electro.

"Peter!" Harry shouted when he saw me. I walked over to where they were.

"Where were you?" MJ asked.

"Oh, uh, calling the police?" I half asked.

"Oh, well it wasn't necessary. Guess what? I got to interview Spider-Man and Riptide!" MJ said, excited.

"That's great!" I said. I looked around and saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Hey, guys, I want to introduce you to someone." I started walking his way, calling "Hey, Percy!" When we were all standing together, I introduced my friends. "This is Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn. We hear you'll be joining our class this year."

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you."

"So, Percy, did you see the fight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, err, part of it."

"What'd you think of it?" MJ asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure…" he said.

"Do you like Spider-Man?" I asked.

"Sure. I guess. He's cool."

"What about Riptide?" Harry asked.

"Interesting. I like him," Percy said. "What about you guys? What're your opinions on those two?"

"I'm a fan of Spider-Man. And I like Riptide. I think they have a lot in common," I said.

"Meh. Spider-Man's okay. Same goes for Riptide," said Harry.

"I'm also a Spidey fan. And I really want to know more about Riptide. Like, what's his backstory? How does he control water? What's his motive?" MJ said, enthusiastically. Percy bit his lip and nodded. I was about to comment, when there was a growling. Percy looked down at his stomach.

"Sorry, didn't have much breakfast," Percy said sheepishly. Harry glanced at his watch.

"Whoa! It's already noon! We should go get lunch! Percy, you wanna come?" Harry said.

"Sure! Where to?" Percy said.

"Well, there's a burger place a little ways down the road. We could go there," I suggested.

"Sure."

"Sounds good! Let's go!" Harry said.

"Hang on! I need to grab my backpack!" I yelled. "One sec!" I ran off to the alley where I had changed back into my normal clothes and where I left my backpack. I was in such a rush, I'd forgotten it. When I got back to the group, they all looked at me expectantly.

"Lead the way, Peter," Percy told me. I started walking into the park.

"We can shortcut through here," I said. Percy looked slightly wary, but didn't protest. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets and seemed to be fingering something. We walked through the forest and past the Reservoir. Percy was glancing around, acting like he was expecting something to jump out of the trees or something. We were halfway across the park, when some bushes rustled. Percy's head snapped up and my spider sense went off. We glanced around, but there was nothing. Suddenly, a giant black dog jumped out of nowhere. And when I say giant, I mean bigger than a car. It was huge! MJ screamed.

"Scatter!" Percy yelled, running into the trees. I ran into the trees opposite him, just in time to see MJ and Harry duck into some bushes. I climbed up the tree and changed back into my costume. I was about to jump in, but I saw Riptide, fighting the monster with the sword he had from earlier. He seemed to have it covered, so I turned my attention to my friends. I could see MJ and Harry, but I couldn't find Percy. I ran through the trees to where I saw Percy hide, but he wasn't there. I looked around. I couldn't see him, so I was going to look, but I heard another scream, this time from Harry. I rushed over to where they were, to find the giant dog standing over them. I swung in and landed in between them.

"Okay, Shaggy, leave these people alone!" I yelled. The dog turned around, as if to leave, and I did a small victory dance.

"Seriously?! A hellhound. Ugh," I heard a voice say from behind the dog. I recognized it as Riptide's. I saw a body in armor jump up and land on the dog's–hellhound's back. There was a swoosh of air and it erupted into dust. Riptide landed, scattering the dust, which blew away soon after.

"Spider-Man, Riptide! We had two friends with us, but we can't find them!" MJ and Harry came running over.

"Oh…. I'm sure they're fine," I said.

"Yeah, we can go look for them," Riptide said. "Who're we looking for?"

"Peter, he's my height with brown hair, and Percy, he's got black hair and green eyes," Harry told us.

"I'll find Percy!" Riptide called, at the same time I said, "I'll find Peter!"

"Um.. which way did he go?" Riptide asked. MJ pointed left. Riptide started walking in that direction.

"And Peter?" MJ pointed right, so I headed in that direction. When I was far enough away, I put my clothes over my costume, figuring it would be quicker. I ran back to where Harry and MJ were.

"Peter! Spider-Man found you, I take it?" MJ and Harry said.

"Yeah. He uh, had to go, so he pointed me in the general direction of you guys," I lied. The bushes to my left rustled and out stepped Percy, with crazy hair.

"Hi, I'm back," he said. "Riptide had to leave. Sent me back to the group." MJ got that journalist face and looked at us.

"Uh huh." Percy's stomach growled again.

"Can we eat?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! We aren't far," I told him.

"Good. Let's go." I started walking through the trees, toward the sound of traffic. We came out onto the sidewalk, right across from the burger place. We all rushed in and placed our orders.

"So? Who's paying?" Percy asked.

"I am," Harry said.

I leaned towards Percy. "His dad is super rich," I explained. We all sat down in a booth and waited for our burgers. Percy sat next to Harry and I sat next to MJ.

"So, how'd you meet Peter?" MJ asked Percy.

"Oh, we were both at the, uh, cemetery, yesterday," Percy said.

"Yeah… He had been sitting in front of a grave for a while. I went to make sure he was okay," I said.

"Oh. Who's grave?" Harry asked. MJ sent him a glare from across the table.

"My friend's. She went to my summer camp." Percy stared down.

"How'd she die?" MJ sent Harry another glare.

"Oh, uh. She was mugged?" he said, uncertain. "Yeah. The mugger threw her into a wall with lethal force."

"I'm sorry. That sounds awful," MJ said. Percy nodded.

"Here's your burgers," said a waitress. Percy and Harry had both ordered double cheeseburgers, MJ got a regular burger, and I got a cheeseburger. We all dug in and the cloud of grief that hovered over Percy disappeared.

"So, Percy," MJ asked between bites. "What were you doing at the park this morning?"

"I was… Shoot! I was meeting a friend. Who I should probably call. I'll be right back!" He stood up and ran out the front.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry commented. "Why were you death glaring me?"

"Harry, you've gotta be a little more sensitive!" MJ scolded. Harry rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Percy walked back in before anyone else could say anything.

"Sorry! I had to tell him where I'd gone. He was kinda mad about me ditching him, but I promised to help him out with his problem tomorrow."

"Oh, cool. Is he a close friend?" I asked.

"Yeah. We met in sixth grade and we go to the same summer camp." He has lots of friends from this summer camp.

"What summer camp?" MJ asked.

"Oh, just a small, uh, farm camp on Long Island. Yeah, it has some horses, strawberry fields, canoe lake. Yeah." We waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

"So," I said changing the topic. "You looking forward to school?"

"Not at all. In my whole life, I've been in, what, nine schools before this, and I got kicked out of every single one of them. Trouble just seems to find me. The ADHD and dyslexia don't help either."

"Every single school?" Harry asked. Percy nodded. "How?"

"Well, some of the big things would be hitting the wrong lever by the catwalk at the Marine World shark pool, accidentally aiming and firing a Revolutionary War cannon at the school bus, and accidentally blowing up the gym. And not that it's relevant, but I sorta got kidnapped when I was twelve, too."

"Jeez, you weren't kidding when you said trouble seems to find you," I said.

"You have no idea."

"Well, at Midtown High, we've been attacked by supervillains at least three times," Harry said. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but nothing bad has happened yet."

"Real reassuring, Harry," I said.

"What? I mean, Spider-Man has always been there."

"Trust me, it's fine," Percy said.

"Wait, you said you were kidnapped?" MJ asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah."

"When you were 12?" Percy nodded. She held up her phone. "This you?" On her phone was a grainy picture of a twelve year old boy, that I could tell was Percy. He was holding some shiny thing, that kept flashing back and forth between a sword and a baseball bat.

"Yeah, how'd you find that?"

"I searched 12 year old boy gets kidnapped," she stated.

"Oh."

"Wow, this is quite a history, according to the L.A. news, the explosion at Santa Monica was caused by a crazy kidnapper shooting a gas main in a police car during the earthquake. This crazy kidnapper was the same guy who had abducted you and two other adolescents in New York and brought you across country on a ten-day odyssey of terror. You caused a commotion on that bus in New Jersey trying to get away from your captor. The crazy man had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. You stole a gun from your captor in L.A. and battled him shotgun to rifle on the beach."

"Yeah…"

"So, you're saying you fought a six foot man, clad in leather, shotgun to rifle?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah," Percy said.

"Dude, out of all the people that could join our class, you are by far the coolest!" Harry said.

"Thanks."

"You caused quite a commotion, didn't you, Perseus?" The waitress was standing over our table, only she wasn't exactly normal. Her face was pale and she had fangs instead of teeth. Her legs were uneven and after closer inspection I could see why. One was made of some sort of metal, and the other was some animal leg. She was some sort of twisted vampire.

"Oh, look. You've made friends. I'll enjoy killing them." She looked me in the eyes and my brain went fuzzy.

"Guys! Run!" Percy yelled as he smashed his plate over the waitress's head, snapping me out of my daze. Harry however, was still in a daze, so Percy grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the booth. We ran out of the restaurant and onto the street. The waitress was on our tail.

"Guy's split up! MJ, stay with Harry. Do not let him near her!" Percy yelled and ran off. I followed him into an alley. The waitress demon thing followed us.

"Perseus," she purred. "You can't outrun me for long!"

 **A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. 1945 words. I had a really hard time ending it. I just couldn't find a good place, so the ending is slightly choppy. But hey, long chapters are good. Thank you for reading, please review! Also, I hope you had a good Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it! If not, happy Thursday! Okay, now I'm going. Oh and:**

 **Expected Update: 3 weeks**

 **Now I'm going.**

 **~fezzesarecool1011**


	5. Nico's Surprise Visit

**A/N: Okay, this is really late. Whoops. Anyways, I got some reviews from Rocker on that I'm gonna respond to.**

 ** _Eh, possible that in another time-line, Rick Riordan made it Cannon that Annabeth died in the throne room. Infinite possibilities._**

 **Yup.**

 ** _Wait, is this before or after Spidey's recruited by SHIELD? I don't think Electro appeared until later on in the series._**

 **This is before. In the first episode with Electro, Spidey mentions he had a run in with him before, so I elaborated on that experience.**

 _ **Eh, as the plot develops, the chapters will get longer. Almost never fails.**_

 **Yup.**

 _ **Merry Christmas! Hope that you continue this soon, been nearly a month since you updated last.**_

 **Thank you! I was going to update on Christmas, but I have a cold, and I slept through most of the day. But merry belated Christmas! And Happy Hanukkah, too!**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Drat.**

Percy's POV

"Perseus. You can't outrun me for long!" I glanced around and saw Peter. Great, he had to follow me. He was looking around the alley for something.

"Peter! What are you doing?"

"One sec." I turned back to face the empousa but turned around again when I heard the sound of metal clanking. Somehow, Peter had pulled down the ladder of the fire escape.

"Come on!" He was already half way up. I scrambled after him and pulled the ladder up behind me. We raced up to the top.

"That won't hold her for long," I said.

"What the heck is she?"

"Erm…. I don't know?" I lied. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Why is she after you?"

"I don't know, trouble likes me!" Well, half of that was true. "We should split up. It's me she wants."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." A burst of hot air made me spin around. About three feet behind me was the empousa. "Peter," I said calmly. "You should run." I watched him nod and disappeared down the fire escape. Once he was out of sight, I flipped up my hood. I uncapped Riptide. As soon as she heard it, the empousa attacked. I slashed at her arm and she jumped back.

"That's no way to treat a lady," she whined.

"Then it's a good thing you aren't a lady," I said back. I took another swipe at her, throwing her into defense mode. She dodged my blows, erupted into flames, and teleported behind me. I was barely able to duck her claws that were swiping at my neck. I spun around and sliced her shoulder open with Riptide. She literally sizzled with anger and swiped at my sword hand. She barely grazed me, but the heat was enough to make me drop my sword. She took another swipe at my face and I fell over backwards. She was about to deliver the final blow, but there was a thwip and something landed on her face. She took a few steps back and tugged at what I could tell was webbing. While she was blinded I rolled over to where Riptide lay and stood up, sword in hand. Just then, the empousa burst into flames and the webs came off. She reformed and looked around.

"Looking for me?" said a voice behind me. Startled, I spun around to see Spider-Man.

"You inferior pest!" she yelled. She ran at him, not noticing me, just a few feet away. As she ran past me I swung my sword, and her head rolled off, dissolving into dust, along with her body.

"You killed her?" Spider-Man asked.

"Sorta. She'll be back. But hopefully not for another millennium."

"So she's not dead?"

"Not technically," I said.

"Wait, how is that even possible?"

"I have no idea how it works." Spider-Man looked skeptical. Don't ask how I know what he looked like under the mask, I could just tell.

"Where'd that kid go? Percy? Peter said he was up here."

"Oh, he's gone. I told him to go. Run. I think he went down the fire escape."

"He's safe?" I nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks for the assist," I said. "But, I really need to be going." Gods, everyone was probably worried about where the Hades I went.

"Me too," Spider-Man said. "Bye!" He went swinging away. I pulled off my helmet and my clothes went back to normal. I climbed down the fire escape and ran out onto the sidewalk. I started running in the direction that MJ and Harry went. I found them a few alleys down, hiding behind a dumpster. Harry had snapped out of the empousa's spell.

"Percy! Where's Peter?" MJ asked.

"I don't know, we split up. We should go find him."

"What about the crazy waitress lady?" Harry asked.

"Riptide took care of her. Now, we should find Peter." I offered my hand to help them up but MJ noticed the cut on my hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I scraped it climbing down the fire escape," I said thinking quickly. "I kinda forgot it was there."

"Okay." She took my hand and pulled herself up. I helped Harry up, and we exited the alley. On the street we started calling out for Peter. Finally, we spotted him coming out of an alley.

"Peter!" Harry called. Peter saw us and jogged over.

"There you are," MJ said. "What happened?"

"Oh, we split up."

Someone's phone rang. We looked at each other.

"Not me!" I said.

"It's mine!" MJ said. "I'll catch up with you guys later." With that, she disappeared into the crowd. Harry glanced at his watch.

"I should be going, too. My dad made plans for this afternoon. See you soon, Percy." I waved as he jogged off.

"You have somewhere to be too?" I asked Peter. He shook his head.

"Not until 4."

"Cool, you wanna hang out?"

"Sure, where should we go?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"We could go to the arcade, but I don't think I have any money. You?"

"No, sorry." All I had was a drachma which I used to call Grover.

"Hmm, what about sports? Do you play any?"

"I can swim," I told him. Best to leave out sword fighting and climbing up lava spouting walls.

"Cool, you thinking of joining the swim team?"

"I never really thought about it," I said.

"Well, who knows?"

"Yeah. We still haven't gone anywhere," I pointed out.

"Have you seen the school yet?" Peter asked.

"No, why?"

"How about I give you a tour?" I hesitated. Visiting a school during summer break. Not exactly my type of fun, but I was starting to get bored, standing there.

"Sure. Where to?"

"There's a shortcut through the city, we'll take that." He started walking, so I followed.

"So, Peter, what about you? You play any sports?"

"Nah, I never really had the build."

"Interesting. I–"

"It is the duty of you New Yorkers to report the actions of the vigilante known as Spider-Man! I'm J. Jonah Jameson!" We looked up to see a giant electronic billboard with Jameson's face on it. There were workers around it celebrating.

"That 'wall crawling menace' works his behind off trying to keep us safe!" Peter yelled at the screen.

"Well, you clearly feel strongly about this," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I just don't think Spider-Man deserves to be called a menace. He's saved so many people."

"Yeah, I hear you." It felt like a relatable situation.

"That's good. We're almost there."

A few yards ahead, I could see the school. It was a large brownish building with a tall iron fence around the front. I stared.

"Welcome to Midtown High, your prison for the next two years," Peter said. I smiled.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked.

"Nah, Flash Thompson is a big jerk though."

"School bully?" I guessed.

"Yeah, he's been shoving me in lockers since preschool."

"I hate bullies. There's a girl at my camp who tried to flush my head down a toilet." I remembered the experience fondly until the thought of Annabeth came back to me. I frowned.

"Tried?" Peter asked.

"The toilet exploded."

"Wow." Peter looked impressed.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

After a moment of awkward silence, Peter spoke up. "So, we can hang around for a little while, if you want, or we could go hang out at one of our houses, or something."

"You can come over to my place, my mom's baking cookies," I suggested.

"Cookies?" Peter perked up. "Heck yeah!"

"Cool! I'll lead the way!" I said, momentarily forgetting my grief.

We walked back through the city, mostly in silence, until Peter spoke up.

"What was that vampire waitress lady?"

"Umm… A vampire waitress lady?" I shrugged. Peter looked doubtful, but let it drop.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, but I could tell that Peter was still thinking about the empousa.

When we arrived at my house, I opened the door and called, "Mom! I'm home!"

"Percy! Your cousin is here," my mom's voice came from the living room.

"My cousin?" I asked. "Nico?"

"Yes. Get in here!"

"Cousin?" Peter asked. I shrugged and led him in. Sure enough, Nico was sitting in my living room, with a frown.

"This is my friend, Peter. Peter, this is my mom, and the sulky kid over there, is Nico. My cousin."

My mom smiled.

"Percy, can I talk to you? Privately?" Nico asked.

"Sure. Peter can you hold on a sec?"

"Okay." Peter nodded.

I lead Nico into the kitchen.

"So, what do you need?"

"It's the Mist, it's fading," Nico said.

"Fading?" I asked.

"Yeah, one day it was there, the next it wasn't. And Hecate is gone too."

"That actually explains earlier today. I was attacked by both a hellhound and empousa, in front of mortals, and they could see both of them."

"What did you tell them?" Nico asked

"Nothing. They didn't need to know."

"Good. According to my father, Zeus ordered all gods and demigods to go on a low profile. He shut down the camp's strawberry service, and locked down Olympus out of paranoia."

"That serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was a little extreme, but you know, he's the king of the gods." Nico shrugged.

"Okay, is that all from Big-Headed-and-Paranoid?" I asked, ignoring the distant thunder.

"I think. Who's the kid in the living room?" Nico asked. I glanced at Peter through the doorway. He was chatting with my mom.

"Peter, apparently, he goes to my new school."

"Oh. Wait, new school?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I guess Paul isn't around to keep me from getting expelled, so my mom moved me." Nico blinked.

"Okay…" He turned to leave.

"Hey," I said, grabbing his arm. "Come hang out for a little bit." I gave him the you-don't-get-a-choice look.

"Fine." He reluctantly walked back into the living room.

"So, Peter," my mom was asking. "How has your summer been?"

"It's been calm. Except for the whole thing where the entire city fell asleep and woke up to famous statues strangling each other and the city was kinda destroyed. And there was apparently a tank."

Nico and I shared a look.

"Peter, do you mind if my cousin hangs out with us for a little bit?" I asked.

"Not at all!" Peter smiled at Nico, who didn't smile back. I nudged him.

"Hi," he said reluctantly.

A ding came from the kitchen. My mom jumped up and headed into the kitchen.

"Who wants cookies?" She came back in with a tray of blue cookies.

"Um, why are they blue?" Peter asked.

"My mom had an argument with her ex-husband, about the existence of blue food. It's sorta like an inside joke," I explained as I reached for a cookie.

"Oh…" Peter also reached for a cookie.

"Nico?" My mom offered Nico one.

"Sure," he said after a pause. He reached out and took a cookie.

"Thank you!" Peter said, before taking a bite of the cookie.

"Mmm! Fank oo!" I said through a full mouth.

"Thanks," Nico mumbled.

"No problem!" My mom put the tray down on the coffee table. "Well, I'm going to be in my room, Percy, if you need anything. You boys have fun."

I gave her a thumbs up and grabbed another cookie.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

Nico shrugged.

"Are you two cousins on your mom's or dad's side?" Peter asked after a minute of silence.

"Dad's," I replied. Nico nodded in agreement.

"That's cool," Peter said.

We all sat in awkward silence for what seemed like hours but, in reality, was only two minutes.

"So, got any video games?" Peter asked.

I shook my head. Demigods + Technology = Bad. Of course, I couldn't tell him that, so I just said, "My mom's never been a fan."

"Then what should we do?" Peter asked.

Nico shrugged. I glanced around.

"We have Monopoly," I suggested.

"Sure," Peter said. He turned to Nico.

"What about you?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Sounds good." I stood up to get the box. I moved the cookies to the side and put the box down on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch and opened the box, tossing the cover aside. I laid out the board.

"Okay, who wants which little token thingy?" Peter asked, holding up the thimble and the boot.

"I'll take the dog," I said.

Nico hesitated, then grabbed the car.

We both looked at Peter. He reached out and grabbed the top hat.

"Who's gonna be banker?" Peter asked.

I shook my head immediately. "I suck at math."

Nico shook his head as well.

"Okay then." Peter took the money and began to distribute it. When he was finished, he placed his token on the board.

Nico and I followed suit.

Peter grabbed the dice and rolled.

"Three and four. Seven," Peter stated as he passed the dice to Nico.

Nico rolled. "Two and six, eight."

I picked up the dice and rolled. "Six and five. I'm going first," I declared.

I took my piece and moved it 11 places, landing on St. Charles Place. I bought it and passed the dice to my left.

Nico rolled a nine. He did not buy anything and passed the dice to Peter.

Peter rolled a three. He moved his token to Baltic Avenue and bought the property.

I took the dice out of the center of the board and rolled an eight. I bought New York Avenue and passed the dice on.

Nico rolled a four. Once again, he didn't buy the property. He seemed ridiculously bored.

Peter took the dice and rolled a six. He bought the property and passed the dice to me.

It continued like that for a while, me and Peter buying everything we landed on and Nico not buying anything. Soon, Nico was bankrupt.

"I should get back to my dad," he said, standing.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you," Peter said.

Nico didn't return the compliment and simply nodded. He headed out the door and left us in silence.

After a moment, Peter spoke.

"So, what's with the whole 'doom and gloom' thing?" Peter asked.

"It's… complicated," I told him.

Peter raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Fine. Short version, I went on a… field trip with his older sister after promising to keep her safe. There was an… accident that she got caught in. She died," I said. "But, if you mention it to Nico, he'll probably kill you in a more painful way than you could ever imagine."

Peter put his hand up in surrender. "Thanks for the warning."

I nodded.

"Shall we continue the game?" I asked.

"Sure." Peter's phone let out a short ding and he checked it. "Or not. My aunt wants me to come home. Something about a lost tennis racquet." He stood.

"Okay."

"This was fun. It was nice to meet your cousin, gloomy as he is," Peter said. "Thanks for having me!" Peter started heading to the door.

"Yeah, no problem! See you at school I guess!" I called. I waved and watched him leave.

The door closed behind him and I waited a second before getting up to pack up our Monopoly game.

 **A/N: Uh, yup. That was a difficult chapter to write. Mostly because I had no idea what to have the boys do. The second half was mostly just a filler. Anyways, happy holidays!**

 **Expected Update: 4 weeks**

 **~fezzesarecool1011**


End file.
